A Pleasant Surprise
by Andre Tetreault
Summary: Rory's Self discovery


  
Summary: Rory's Self discovery.  
Author: Andre Tetreault  
E-Mail: Dphoenix@videotron.ca  
Rating: PG  
Content: Surprise and confusion.  
Pairing: Lorelai, Rory and Tristin.  
Disclaimer: None of the characters used belong to me, no profit is made from this stories and no infringement is intended.  
All feedback can be sent to me at: Dphoenix@videotron.ca, this is my Third attempt at a story / fanfic!  
  
  
  
  
A Pleasant Surprise  
By Andre tetreault.  
  
  
Friday afternoon  
Chilton Prepatory Academy  
====================  
  
It was a day that seemed to last way too long in Rory's opinion, she couldn't wait to leave. Lorelai was going to pick her up after school. Her mom got them out of the usual Friday dinner, which in itself was a feat and a miracle. And second she got tickets to a Christina Aguilera Concert in Hartford for the same night.  
  
The moment the bell rang Rory bolted out of the class and hurried to her locker to get the spare clothes she brought for the concert, she then headed for the women's bathroom on the second floor, since it's Friday after school she could change without being disturbed.  
  
Tristin was running down the corridor looking for a place to hide, the two guys running behind him were pissed because of a practicle joke that Tristin played on them. He told them that Headmaster Charleston wanted to talk to them. When they saw the Headmaster and ask what he wanted, the Headmaster wasn't happy to be disturbed for nothing so he gave them an assay to write, on why bothering the staff when it was unessessary was not recommended.  
  
As Tristin gets off on the second floor from the stairs, he turns the corner and runs along many doors which are all closed so he tries many of them trying to find one that's open so he can hide. During all this Rory was changing her clothes and at this moment she took off her Chilton uniform and was getting ready to put her normal clothes on when all of the sudden the door burst open. As Rory looks on, stunned by the brutal entrence of Tristin. Tristin stands there looking at the near naked Rory standing in front of him in her birthday suit, Rory realizing that she is standing naked in front of Tristin starts to scream at Tristin to get out. Shocked by the sudden outburst from Rory, Tristin turns around so fast and rams his face into the metal door frame knocking himself out completely.  
  
Rory puts her clothes on in record speed then goes to see if Tristin is ok. She kneels down near him and looks at him, seeing a big gash on his forehead above his right eye, which is bleeding profusly. Rory take some paper from the dispenser and applies it to his forehead to stem the flow of blood.  
  
"Tristin are you ok" asks Rory worried, Tristin doesn't answer.  
  
The two boys that were following Tristin having heard the scream opened the door of the bathroom and noticed Tristin on the ground bleeding, Rory then tells then to get help and to wait for the ambulance that she's about to call.  
  
Rory then takes her cell Phone and calls for an ambulance once the ambulance is called she then calls her mom which should already be outside waiting in the car, five minutes later her mom opened the door of the woman's bathroom to find Rory holding Tristin's head with some paper. A couple of minutes later the Headmaster arrives with the paramedics, as they start to work on Tristin the Headmaster asks Rory what happened, she tells the whole story  
  
  
Friday evening  
Hartford memorial Concert Hall  
=======================  
  
Rory and her mother were standing in line to get into the concert hall, Lorelai looked at her daughter and seeing the expression of worry on her face asked her daughter if she was ok. She answered back that she was just wondering if Tristin was ok, because when the ambulance left Chilton with Tristan, He hadn't even regained conscienesse yet. Lorelai told her daughter that is wasn't her fault, that she just reacted to the situation at hand. She added that after the concert if she was willing, they could stop by the hospital to check on Tristin. Rory smiled at her mother and said thanks. While continuing to wait to enter, Rory was wondering why she couldn't stop thinking about Tristin, they were friends now, since Madeline's party a couple weeks ago everything was going right, except that she kept thinking about that kiss.  
  
  
Friday evening  
Hartford General Hospital  
===================  
  
Two and half hours later after the concert, Rory and her mother were driving towards the hospital to find out what happened to Tristin. Arriving there they entered and asked the nurse at the front desk for directions, they were directed towards the ICU (Intensive care Unit), Rory started to worry about him, sensing that to be in the ICU it had to be more serious then she thought. Without realizing it she started to rub her hands together. Lorelai noticing Rory's nervousness stopped her and gave her a hug and told her that everything will be ok, that the doctors know what they are doing. When they got to the ICU they saw Tristin in bed pluged into every machine conciveble including the heart monitor which was beeping with a good pulse, they asked a doctor how he was doing, after explaining who they were and why they were there the doctor said that they were waiting for him to wake up of is own free will. Rory looking at Tristin in bed with a bandage on his head, started to feel shaky she couldn't understand why she was feeling this way, her mother seeing Rory shaking took her dauhgter to some chairs and sat her down and asked.  
  
"Are you ok honey?" concern showing on Lorelai's face.  
  
"I don't know why I'm shaking like this, it started the moment I saw Tristin bandaged and in bed"  
  
"Do you care for him?" trying to help her daughter find the solution.  
  
"Yes I care but why start shaking?" looking confused.  
  
"Could it be that you love him" looking in her daughters eyes.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't like to see him hurt in that way"  
  
Lorelai just stares at her daughter while Rory's mind is trying to sort thru all of the emotions that are confusing her.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit next to his bed for awhile?" Rory asks.  
  
"No go ahead honey, I'm sure he'll appriciate the thought."  
  
Rory gets up on her unsteady legs and heads for Tristin bed, she takes the chair that's next to the door and brings it near his bed and sits down and takes his hand in hers. As she sits there looking at Tristin a tear starts to fall down her cheek, and at that moment figures out that she is in love with this boy. At the same moment Tristan opens his eyes slowly and sees Rory crying for him and at that moment knew he was in love with this goddess. As they look fondly into each others eyes Rory approaches him and kisses him on the lips, as her responds in the same way they both know that they'll be together forever.   
  
The End.  
  
  
Do not be affraid of sending your comments, it's the only way that I'll learn to write better fanfics.  
please send Comments to dphoenix@videotron.ca   
  
  
  



End file.
